Sorry, I'm into Boys (Hakka and Shuuji)
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Summary: One day at the office when Shuuji is the first to show up, and decides to take a small nap. What happens to this poor zombie hunter when his boss walks into the room and sees him sleeping? Disclaimer: I do not own Zombie Loan or A loan Warning: This has guy on guy action and Hakka-san


Sorry, I'm Into Boys

(Hakka and Shuuji Yaoi)

By: EchoXMatsuyama

Summary: One day at the office when Shuuji is the first to show up, and decides to take a small nap. What happens to this poor zombie hunter when his boss walks into the room and sees him sleeping?

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombie Loan or A loan

Warning: This has guy on guy action and Hakka-san

~Start Story~

Shuuji's POV 

The sun was almost across the clear blue sky when I had finally reached the A-Loan office. The others had things to do after school, and told me to meet them at the office. Who was I to refuse?

Sure I felt awkward around our boss man, Hakka-san, but he was still our boss, so I couldn't really avoid him like the plague.

I rubbed my hands together and then stuffed them in my coat pockets, it was the beginning of winter and the chilly afternoon air bit at any exposed skin. Every time I breathed a puff of white condensation would appear in front of me, like a small cloud.

I had finally reached the office, walking up the narrow steps that where similar to Z-Loan's office, I came to A-Loan. The door was unlocked and I swallowed a lump that I didn't know was in my throat. Was I nervous? Sure the thoughts of yesterday's molestation crossed my mind, but Hakka-san was a weirdo and it wasn't the first time he had done that to me. I should be used to it by now anyway, all he's into is boys. When I walked in the lights were a dim yellow, and the heater was blasting. It was a little too warm for me, that I removed my coat.

My eyes franticly glanced around the room, searching for that perverted boss of ours. He was nowhere in the room, I sighed in relief. I closed the door behind me and walked further into the room. I sat on one of the black leather couches and stared at the adjacent white wall. Not soon after my eyes became heavy and my head felt as though it was filled with rocks.

~XOX~

My body was becoming hot, and my dream was nothing but this mess of swirling black mist. It felt as though I had a great weight on my chest. My eyes were still too heavy for me to open them, and it wasn't like I didn't try. The wave of heat and pleasure that rushed through my veins was impossible to stand. I need some relief.

"Oh look at this a little friend came out to greet me." I could hear the smile on the man's face, and clicked in my head…I know that voice. I forced my eyes to open and as soon as I did I regretted it.

There at the foot of the couch resting half way on my body was our boss Hakka-san.

My Eyes went wide as I tried to push the older man off, but he was a lot stronger then he looked.

"Don't be like that Shuu-chan, look even you're enjoying yourself." He said as he began to move his body back and forth, which caused my hardened member to rub against his lower stomach. A deep blush found its way on my cheeks as a smirk formed on Hakka-san's lips.

"See you can't deny it, so why don't you lay back and allow me to show you why I like boys so much."

My hands where on his shoulders and I kept trying to get him off of me, but it just wasn't working, and my body was too hot and turned on that I felt as though I should just let Hakka-san continue what he is doing. I know I would come to regret allowing this, but that can wait tell I was done cumming.

I dropped my hands to my side as a sign of submission and the older man's smirk grew wider.

"There we go just give in."

He moved his body further down the couch so that his ass was sticking in the air. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the fact that Hakka-san was the one making me feel this way. I felt his hands slowly and tauntingly pull my pant zipper down and then unbuttoning them.

"Lift." Was all he said and I understood. I lifted my bottom and he slid my pants and underwear off. He tossed the two to the floor.

I laid there exposed and with a perverted older man on top of me too boot. I'm so glad he wasn't looking at my face, I felt so heated and his eyes staring at my erection wasn't helping. I sucked in a breathe of hair as Hakka-san wrapped his strangely cold hands around me. This contradicting feelings was already bringing me close and I didn't know how much longer I was going to last; hopefully long enough to fully enjoy the attention I was getting.

Hakka-san's hand started to slowly pump, moving up and down on my shaft. My head fell back into the cushion. This feeling was exhilarating and new to me. This experience was something I would be happy to repeat.

"Are you enjoying yourself Shuu-chan?" I laughed after and then stopped his hand movements, leaving his hand at the bottom of my shaft. I whimpered, surprising myself that I was even capable of making such a noise.

"Aw no need to be sad, you'll enjoy this way more." Before I had time to ask him what he meant he covered my exposed cock with his hot, wet cavern, and I was lost In the exploding pleaser. My hands went to tangle into Hakka-san's long blond hair, were I began to pull at his actions.

His mouth began to finish the job hos hand couldn't, and I'm glad it couldn't. His mouth was so much better. His tongue expertly ran along the veins on my cock sending shock after shock of pain through my body.

He had continued this, sucking to the point that his cheeks would hallow out and I felt as though my cum was going to gush out. His head bobbed and I pulled tighter on his hair; a groan was heard from him and I opened my eyes.  
Hakka-san had his eyes closed and he released more erotic noises as he sucked harder and faster. I tried to keep my hips from thrusting into his mouth and he had a hold of my waist.

I couldn't hold back, my insides tightened and I flung my head back. I came and as far as I could tell Hakka-san didn't move away. His mouth stayed around my cock.

My breathing was heavy as I opened my eyes, and there at the foot of the couch was Hakka-san, sitting up and smiling at me.

"Now that was delicious." My cheeks grew hotter.

"Ple-please don't talk." I managed to get out, I was way to embarrassed o t want to hear what he had to say.

I propped myself on my elbows and the reached for my clothes on the floor. I sat up correctly and swung my feet over the side so that I could stand up to. Hakka-san continued to sit there on the couch as I pulled on my clothes. He still had that sly smirk and lust filled gaze. I felt a little uneasy and my heart began to beat fast again.

No one has arrived yet and the clock read, 630pm. Knowing they were probably running a little late I sat back down on the couch, feeling a little awkward. MY hands rested on my lap and I stared at the floor, my face still flushed.

Just then I felt Hakka-san's body began to shift. My body tensed when he came closer. He managed to place an arm on either side of me, bringing his face close to mine.

"Wha-what are you doing Ha-Hakka-san?" I asked

"Did you like it Shuu-chan?" He had a bigger smile on now and brought his face closer to mine. I could feel his hot breathe on my lips and the smell of myself on his tongue

I shied away, too embarrassed to answer him.

"Oh come on Shuu-chan answer me." He pushed my body into the couch and sat on my lap. I tried to push him off, not wanting to turn hard again in case the others walked in, and speak of the devil. The knob turned and in walked the other two, who stood there in the door frame, just looking at Hakka-san on my lap.

I managed to extend my arm, "He-help!"

Toko and Zen rushed over and stood next to us.

"Hakka-sama, can you please leave Shuuji alone, we have work to do." Toko said as she stood there blushing like a little school girl.

Hakka-san looked over at Toko with a frown, "Sorry Toko-chan, but I'm into boys, so go away."

My jaw dropped, this man is unbelievable.

~THE END~

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that, and I apologize for any mistakes its really late and I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes open, but I just wanted to write this, so please enjoy.


End file.
